


Be My Valentine?

by JokerGothNerd



Series: Celebrating The Holidays [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Proposes, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Petting zoo, Pining Sam, Sam felt left out, Sam is an idiot for doing what he did, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, attempted humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Dean proposes to Cas with the help of Sam.But that night, when the couple are particularly loud, maybe Sam shouldn't have bashed the wall, moaned rather loudly and shouted “HOW DOES IT FEEL? HMM? TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE, HUH?”





	

Tomorrow was that time of the year again, Valentine's Day. Which, as everyone knows, is Dean's favourite holiday, and this year was especially important to him.

Dean had been dating Castiel for eight and a half years, and tomorrow night he wanted to make it official, and he would need Sam's help in doing so. Ever the romantic, the hunter wanted a not-so-romantic meal, then a movie (no doubt _not_ a romance) with popcorn and shit.

However, to Sam's dismay, Dean needed his help in setting up the bunker, whilst the eldest Winchester distracted the Angel with a day out. Then, Dean would propose, preferably with music and lighting and secret photos and whatever else Sam had to deal with.

It was going to be a very intriguing Valentine's Day, shame that the moose had to miss it, but hey, he got to watch his big brother propose to the love of his life.

* * *

During the 13th February, the younger hunter went on a shopping trip to gather the listed items Dean demanded him to buy, along with a wad of money to spend. During this time, the couple were sorting out a salt 'n burn case not too far off, so it wasn't hard to sneak around when he got home to find an empty bunker, with lots and lots of empty cupboards and empty rooms to stash things away in. An hour later, the front door opened.

“Hey Sammy! We're back!”

Sam was currently on his laptop with an almost finished pot of coffee beside him, but he looked up to see that they'd bought food on their way home, so at least Dean would be cooking something.

“What d’you get?” he asked, peering into the bags that were shoved onto the table, “Tell me you bought at least one vegetable, Dean.”

“Don't worry, I made sure we got you something you would enjoy more,” Cas interrupted before anyone else could start an argument on the topic, _again._

And thus ended another rather dull evening, the Angel being none the wiser and too tired to ask questions.

* * *

An alarm clock going off signalled that it was time for Sam to get up, at least if he really wanted to. Which he did. Because he was weird. At least, that's what Dean always said. But, after his morning run and coffee, he would be fine, just as long as there was plenty of strong coffee left for a certain Angel who still slept, and was still grumpy in the mornings.

“Mornin’ Sammy.”

“Good morning Sam.”

The greetings he got when he arrived back from the morning run were unexpected, because Dean and Cas were actually up, and dressed, and drinking coffee. At 7:30am.

“Why are you two up? You usually don't get up until noon, so what's the occasion?” Sam raised his eyebrow as Dean and Cas eyefucked right in front of him.

“It's Valentine's Day, and I'm taking Cas to a petting zoo, which will probably take all day, and bribery works fantastically to get an Angel to get ready to go out,” Dean smugly grinned.

“What did you bribe him with?”

“You don't want to know,” Cas piped up, then suddenly realised how interesting his sleeves were in order to say no more.

"Whatever, just have a good time." And with that, Sam walked out and to his room, waiting for them to leave so he could see up the bunker for later.

* * *

After hours of running around, of setting things up to look perfect and most of all, to make it a memory that neither of them would ever forget, Sam had finished. And luckily, that was when footsteps and voices echoed through the corridors.

"Dean, thank you for such a wonderful day out, it means a lot to me."

"Ah, it's nothing. Anyways, dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm quite hungry."

Dean strolled down the steps to see a candle lit meal - a meal of beer, burgers and, most importantly, pie - had been set out, and surrounded by rose petals, whilst sappy over songs played in the background.

Even he couldn't have done a better job himself. And he was so glad that Sam would be taking pictures, because he wanted to capture the look of his Angel's face forever.

"Dean... it's beautiful. Thank you," Cas whispered as he turn around to give his hunter a soft kiss.

Dinner went pretty well, Sam got loads of photos, which he was currently planning to make a photo album out of, as a wedding gift. Next: movie and cuddling.

Despite being full from dinner, they retreated to the sofa, where a bowl of fresh popcorn mysteriously awaited them. And since it was these two, the film wasn't exactly romantic - The Rocky Horror Picture Show. However they both enjoyed it, despite Castiel's confusion.

"But Dean, I don't understand. Why are they singing?"

"It's a musical, Cas. They sing almost everything. And in wonderful outfits..."

Behind them, Sam was stood snickering at their antics, but wishing he had what they had: love. He never told anyone, but there was a certain Archangel he was madly in love with, Sam just wished that Gabriel loved him too. He missed the guy so much, but Dean would tease him for the rest of his life if he ever found out.

Soon enough, the credits rolled, which meant it was time for romantic music and lighting as Dean stood up.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked as Dean sank onto one knee, "Oh my..." And it clicked when he reached in his pocket.

"I never thought, in all these years, that I would be able to find someone to settle down with. Especially a literal Angel. You've stuck with me throughout everything, despite my issues. I could never wish for anything more than what you've given me. So, Castiel, will you marry me?"

The youngest Winchester had managed to expertly film this, and even he was crying at the beauty of it all. The ring was sweet, a silver band with the words 'My Angel x' engraved sat neatly in a blue velvet box, which - all together with the whole evening - had Castiel choking out his answer.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" with a sigh of relief from Dean, he slid the ring onto Cas' finger before they began a heavy make-out session that was slowly gravitating towards their bedroom.

Once they'd moved out of the room, Sam smiled sadly, wishing his life was similar, then proceeded to turn the television off, tidy the room and do the washing up from dinner. Then he put all the photos and the video onto his laptop as backup.

For about an hour, the hunter sat on the sofa, thinking. He should have gone out, because all he could hear was Dean and Cas fucking, but he didn't want to. It would mean going to a bar and getting a one night stand, and he was getting too old for this. He wanted what they had.

It was getting late, and he deserved to try and get some sleep, even after drinking three beers and comfort eating a whole box of chocolates which he promised himself would be worth all the extra exercise.

* * *

Nope. All Sam could hear was Dean and Cas next door. They barely stopped. He blamed Cas' Angel mojo. And it was too freaking loud. Due to the fact that Sam wasn't in the best frame of mind when he did what he chose to do next, maybe he should've gotten a one night stand.

"UGH, GABRIEL!" hitting the wall twice, and with a moan, Sam yelled the words that he would regret later, “HOW DOES IT FEEL? HMM? TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE, HUH?”

The couple stopped, and through the silence, Sam heard a short, out of breath conversation.

“Wait, what the shit, Sam and Gabriel?”

“I've known for some time, Dean, you didn't?”

“CONGRATS, SAMMY! I’M GLAD YOU COULD GET YOUR OWN!”

Shit. Plan backfired. This was going to be fun to explain.

“WAIT, NO! WE AREN'T ACTUALLY FUCKING- fuck…” he gave up at this point. Luckily for him, Destiel chose slepp over the next round, meaning he could finally sleep. He could worry about this in the morning.

* * *

The alarm went off again, same time as always. But Sam didn't feel like a morning run today. Plus, he may have forgotten what had happened last night. Strolling into the kitchen, there was one person he really didn't expect to see.

"Gabriel?" and then he remembered last night, "Don't tell me, you know what happened last night. Which one told you?"

Gabriel was grinning like the cat that ate the canary, but he wouldn't show up without a motive.

"Neither. I sensed your longing. And I know what happened. I heard it. Really though? You thought it would be a good idea to shout my name?"

"Sorry, I just... I can't get you out of my head."

"Nah, s'fine. I'm flattered. Mainly because it means you like me too..." as he trailed off, Gabriel started to study the tile floor.

"Wait. You mean...? It's not unrequited?"

"No. So, be my Valentine?" and out of nowhere, Gabriel produced a bunch of red roses with the type of smile that Sam adored.

"Yes."

* * *

A few hours later, Castiel woke up to find Dean sat up and strange noises coming from behind the walls.

"Are they...?"

"Yes. And for the millionth time this morning. I'm surprised you didn't wake up sooner. Very loud. Wanna see who's loudest?" Dean gave Cas a sly look, and with a nod, the competition began.


End file.
